Automotive sheet metal products, such as body and closure panels, may be formed from steel alloy sheet material at ambient temperature by stamping the steel alloy sheet material into complex shapes. Stamping may include gripping the steel alloy sheet material within a stamping tool while a punch forms the steel alloy sheet material according to a shape of a complementary die. Such steel alloy sheet materials are readily formable, and the steel alloy sheet material may be stretched and formed into an article having a complex shape without tearing.
Other metal alloy sheet materials, such as aluminum alloy sheet materials and magnesium alloy sheet materials, may be substituted for steel alloy sheet materials to reduce a weight of the formed article. However, aluminum and magnesium alloy sheet materials are generally less formable than steel alloy sheet materials, and are therefore subject to tearing during forming.